halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Heretic (Level)
The Heretic is the first level of Halo 2, consisting entirely of cinematics. uP1qMOPdaLA Transcript {Fade in on the broken pieces of Installation 04, still burning. Groups of Covenant battle cruisers prowl among them.} {An Assault Carrier flies by. The camera pans with it to a giant Covenant structure.} '''Covenant Holy City, High Charity. Ninth Age of Reclamation {Close up of High Charity. Hundreds of Covenant ships swarm around it.} {Fade to a ledge across from tiers of stadium-like seats; several Banshees fly around. The camera slowly zooms toward a door on the back of the ledge.} Elite Commander (voice over): "There was only one ship." {Fade in to the Council Chamber. Rows of Honor Guard Elites stand at attention. A Zealot stands at the end, facing two High Prophets.} Prophet of Regret (voice over): "One? Are you sure?" Elite Commander (voice over): "Yes. They called it... Pillar of Autumn." (We see stadium seats filled with Elite and Prophet Councillors. They mutter amongst themselves.} Prophet of Mercy: "Why was it not destroyed, with the rest of their fleet?!" Elite Commander: "They fled, as we set fire to their planet." {Flashback: the ''Pillar of Autumn flees Reach as Covenant ships glass the planet}'' Elite Commander (voice over): "But I followed with all the ships in my command." {Flashback: a Covenant Battle Cruiser approaches Halo, several dozen smaller ships are already in orbit of it.} Prophet of Regret (voice over): "When you first saw Halo, were you blinded by its majesty?" Elite Commander (voice over): "Blinded?" Prophet of Regret (voice over): "Paralyzed? Dumbstruck?" Elite Commander (voice over): "No." {End flashback. We see Regret is not actually here, but rather transmitting his image into a hologram. Next to it is the Prophet of Mercy.} Prophet of Regret: "Yet the humans were able to evade your ships, land on the Sacred Ring! (angrily) And desecrate it with their filthy footsteps!" Elite Commander: "Noble Hierarchs, surely you understand that once the parasite attacked-" {The Council members mutter angrily. The Commander looks around at them.} Prophet of Mercy: "There will be order in this Council!" (The Prophet of Truth raises his hands and comes forward. The room falls into complete silence.} Prophet of Truth: "You were right to focus your attention on the Flood. But this demon, this "Master Chief"... {Flashback: the destruction of Halo} Elite Commander (voice over): "By the time I learned the demon's intent, there was nothing I could do." {End flashback. The Prophet Councillors stand up and yell angrily. Elite Councillors mutter to each other. Tartarus, standing nearby, chuckles to himself.} Prophet of Regret: " {whispers to Truth} Noble Prophet of Truth, this has gone on long enough. Make an example of this bungler, the Council demands it." {Truth holds up a hand, silencing Regret.} Prophet of Truth: "You are one of our most treasured instruments. Long have you lead your fleet with honor and distinction. But your inability to safeguard Halo was a...colossal failure." Prophet Councillor: "'' {Stands up and shakes fist} Nay, it was heresy!" ''{The Councillors yell. The Elite Commander looks back and forth between them.} Elite Commander: "I will continue my campaign against the humans!" Prophet of Truth: "No! You will not." {Truth looks at Tartarus, and the Brute barks a command. Two Brutes approach the Commander and try to grab him, but he shakes them off. They escort the Elite out.} Prophet of Truth (voice over): "Soon the Great Journey shall begin. (pause) But when it does, the weight of your heresy will stay your feet," {close up of Truth} "And you shall be left behind." {Fade in, Truth's crown's holographic Halo fades into Earth's moon.} {Pan down to three MAC stations in Earth's orbit. A few UNSC ships fly around.} Earth Defense Platform, Cairo. 10.20.2552 (Military Calendar) {Cut to a close-up of the nearest platform.} Master Gunnery Sergeant (Armory) (voice over): "Your plating was about to fail, there's viscosity throughout the gel layer. (Cut to the armory of Cairo Station. The officer handles equipment on a table.} Master Gunnery Sergeant (Armory): "Optics, totally fried. And lets not even talk about the power supply." {we see the Chief's helmet on the table} "You know how expensive this gear is, son?" Master Chief: {puts on the helmet} "Tell that to the Covenant." {fade to white} Category:Halo 2 Campaign Heretic